


Cuddles and Snuggles

by KureKai_King



Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, KureKaiKazu, M/M, Multi, OT3, late evenings, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: After running some errands for his guardian after practice, Kaito returns to his dorm to find his two favourite people making themselves at home.





	Cuddles and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't have OT3s and such, but I can't help but add Kazuyuki into my OTP this time

Kaito swore his bones, joints and muscles had never ached so bad in his life. It was later in the evening than what he wanted, but it had been his own decision to agree to run errands straight after practice. Yoichi hadn't exactly been easy on them today either; he winced a little from remembering how he'd had to help Kureha stretch out a pained muscle in his arm of his own. The redhead's tiny little whimper hadn't been pleasant to hear, and he hoped he'd been resting the muscle as best he could from the moment they had parted ways.

He trudged up the steps to where his dorm was located, his legs feeling like they were made of lead. He could feel his eyes trying to drop to a close, and he shook his head vigorously to keep himself awake. He could sleep soon, but passing out outside in the cold wasn't exactly the best thing. Fishing the key from his blazer pocket, Kaito opened the door and stepped inside, flicking on the hallway light as he quietly shut the door behind himself. He noticed one of the lamps was on in his living area, and a smile graced his lips as he slipped off his shoes and moved closer to inspect why.

Not that it was much of a surprise these days, but seeing Kureha and Kazuyuki laid out on both the floor and sofa respectively made his heart flutter and his expression softened. He shrugged off his blazer, hanging it up with the coats and throwing his dress shirt over the back of a dining chair. Once he was left in just his blue undershirt and school trousers and socks, Kaito padded over to where Kureha was, crouching down to pick him up off the floor bridal style before settling beside Kazuyuki's place. 

Both boys were soundly asleep, and as he settled himself, Kureha shifted gently in his arms to be more comfortable, snuggling against him while seated on his lap. Kaito helped the redhead settle comfortably on mostly one side of him, and manoeuvred to wrap an arm around Kazuyuki too, pulling him close against his other side. His heart skipped beats with Kureha's breath softly fanning the crook of his neck, and Kazuyuki's comforting body heat chasing away the chill from being outside.

Kaito felt extremely lucky to have both of them at his side. While it was Kureha who he had ended up with first, it hadn't been long until the two of them confessed to each other about each having feelings for Kazuyuki as well. He remembered the scared look in Kureha's sunset gaze, afraid of how Kaito was going to react to his confession. He remembered how trembly his hand had been as he'd taken hold of it, stroking his thumb over his palm and comforting his fears, confessing to his own desires. When they'd invited the other first-year into their relationship, they hadn't known how things would truly work, and he knew Kureha and Kazuyuki had both been worried about failing the relationship altogether. But Kaito had done his work and assured them that their feelings were equal between the three of them.

That they would make things work.

And they had. 

Kureha jolted Kaito from his memories as he noticed sleepy, half-lidded eyes blink up at him in the most adoring manner. He opened his mouth to speak but Kaito shook his head, hushing him and gesturing toward Kazuyuki's sleeping form on his other side with a nod of his head. The centre of stirRhythm settled his head back on Kaito's shoulder, smiling softly and stretching his better arm over Kaito's stomach and brush his fingertips with their other member. Sunset eyes closed again, with Kaito moving his hand up and down his back beneath his shirt at a soothing pace. 

The blue-haired boy stifled a yawn and dipped his head to peck both of theirs in turn. He then laid his head back and closed his eyes, soon successfully drifting off to sleep for the night. In their trio, he was often treated like their king, and they were both his blessed angel and his little devil. But he loved them both dearly, and none of them would change their arrangement for the world.


End file.
